Kimderella
by Anabri
Summary: Kim Possible/Cinderella


AN: A little story (little?) that combines Kim Possible and Cinderella.

Disclaimer: I never add these, but since I'm using two things that don't belong to me, I might as well. Disney owns Kim Possible... and they didn't make up the story for Cinderella, but they do have the movie, so... they own Cinderella too. This was written for fun, not profit, blah, blah, blah. Now... read! Special thanks to Star_Eva_01 for Betaing.

--

Once upon a time in the tri-city area, in the town of Middleton Colorado, there was a young girl named Kimberly Ann Possible. She lived with her parents and younger twin brothers.

Kim lived a wonderful and happy life until the year she turned fourteen, when a deadly disease spread across all of the state of Colorado. Unfortunately, Kim's mom and both of her brothers caught the disease and died.

Kim and her father were both very sad, but her father soon started dating again. No more than a year later, Kim's father married a beautiful woman named Sheila, with her two twin daughters Bonnie and Tara. Although Kim still missed her mom and brothers very much, she grow to like her step-mother and step-sisters.

They all lived happily together until Kim was 18 years old, until Kim's dad, a rocket scientist, got called away on a dangerous life-long mission to explore outer space. Kim's father didn't want to leave his daughter and his extended family, but he decided it would be okay. He kissed his new wife goodbye, wished his stepdaughters farewell, and wrapped his real daughter in a tight hug, wishing her luck for the future.

The day after Kim's father left, her step-mother began to show her true colors; which were very ugly indeed.

Sheila forced Kim to be her slave. She took all of Kim's belongings and gave them to her own daughters; burning the items they didn't want. She only gave Kim the scraps after every meal, rags to wear, and gave her a simple blanket to sleep on in the corner next to the fireplace. Since the cinders fell onto Kim every night while she was sleeping; Bonnie and Sheila began to call her Kimderwench. Tara, who wasn't as mean, called her Kimderella.

--

"Kimderwench!" Sheila yelled one morning, "Go get the mail!"

"Yes ma'am," Kim replied. She ran down the driveway, grabbed the mail, and returned with a single envelope and a puzzled look.

"Is it mine?" Bonnie; who was standing in the doorway, demanded.

"It is addressed to all of us," Kim answered.

"Give me it!" Bonnie said, snatching it out of Kim's hand. She ripped the envelope open and pulled out a letter.

"MOM, TARA!" Bonnie screamed once she finished reading, "COME QUICK!"

Sheila and Tara quickly appeared behind Bonnie.

"What is it honey?" Sheila asked, using her sweet voice that she used for her two real daughters.

"Read this!" Bonnie said, thrusting the note toward Sheila and Tara. Sheila and Tara read the note, their faces pulled into a look of excitement.

"An invitation!" Tara squealed, "To all of the unmarried ladies over 16!"

"It's for the president's son!" Bonnie continued, "Next Friday at the White House!"

"It may be a long drive, but we will be there!" Sheila said, "Ronald Stoppable deserves the best!"

Kim watched the three ladies jump up and down; cheering with excitement.

_What about me, _Kim thought, _don't I get to go too? I've never done anything to them! I have always treated them with respect. I even learned to love them! Then daddy left... and I became their slave. I do everything they tell me. They are my only remaining family in this state. I would have left by now, but Bonnie took my car and "accidently" wrecked it. I've been nice, obedient and respectful. I deserve to go too._

"May I go too?" Kim asked.

All three girls stopped and turned to face Kim.

"You?" Bonnie snorted, "Yeah right!"

"Of course not!'' Sheila switched back to her mean voice, "President Stoppable wouldn't want his son to marry such filth as yourself!"

"I _want_ to go!" Kim yelled angrily. Bonnie and Tara stopped laughing, Sheila's face stoned over, and Kim gulped. She had _never_ spoken to any of them like that before.

"I ought to lock you up in the attic for speaking to me like that," Sheila snarled, "But if you want to go _so_ badly, then I will give you one chance to prove yourself worthy. You will be receiving extra chores for the next week. If you complete them all, _without complaining_, then you may come. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Kim mumbled. Sheila and Bonnie walked back into the house, talking about the party. Tara stood watching them, however, waiting until they disappeared from sight. She turned to Kim.

"Sorry Kimderella," she said softly, before hurrying after her mom and sister.

--

Kim spent the next seven days tirelessly working to please Sheila. She did all of her chores, from dusting to cleaning the gutters. She ignored, as she always did, the teasing from Bonnie and the uncertain snickering from Tara. She even helped her step-sisters pick out dresses to wear for the party. Kim was doing all of the things that she usually did, but this time, it was for a special person:

President Gene Stoppable's son, Ronald Stoppable.

Although no one knew, Kim had a major crush on Ron. She thought he was incredibly handsome, with his blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and great personality. She knew that Ron would probably be president one day and she would love if she was the first lady.

Of course, Kim knew that many other girls across the country wished the same thing.

--

When the day of the party finally arrived, everyone freaked out. Bonnie and Tara were ironing their dresses and fixing their hair countless times, Sheila was marching around the house, soothing her daughters, and yelling orders at Kim, and Kim was quickly trying to fulfill all of her commands; desperately trying to please her step-mother.

"Bonnie, Tara?" Sheila said at 3:30, "Its time to leave, our private helicopter has arrived." Kim's father had had quite a large amount of money that he had left to his wife. "Are you two ready?"

"Coming mom!" the twins replied together. They came quickly down the stairs and rushed over to their mother. Kim was standing in the kitchen, watching with a pang of sadness as Bonnie, Tara, and Sheila hugged in front of the door and complimented each other on their dresses.

"You girls look beautiful!" Sheila squealed, "Ron will eat his heart out the second you two enter the room."

"Thanks mom," Bonnie answered, "We do have great taste in fashion."

"But we di-," Tara began, but was cut off when Bonnie nudged her in the arm. Outside, the driver of the helicopter honked his horn, signaling that it was time to go.

"Come girls," Sheila said, gesturing toward the door, "Ron awaits." Kim cocked her head to the side, puzzled. Kim had done everything Sheila, Bonnie, and Tara had asked her do to. Sure, Sheila hadn't said anything about Kim going with them, but she was certain that they were just going to surprise them. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Wait!" Kim called. The three ladies stopped.

"What do you mean _**wait**_?" Sheila asked, annoyed, "You think that _you_ get to come too?"

"B-bu-but," Kim stuttered, "I've done everything you _and_ your daughters said. I was obedient and kind this whole week."

"You have also been extremely naive," Sheila said, "Thinking I would let a wench such as yourself come with my beautiful daughters and myself to such a grand party. Ronald Stoppable would head for England if he saw such a disgrace as yourself!" With that, Sheila left the house, her snickering daughters closing the door behind her.

Kim stood frozen in shock, her jaw dropped in disbelief. Her stepmother might have been mean, cruel, and demanding, but Kim had _**never**_ heard her say something like that. Kim suddenly seemed to regain control of her senses, and she ran to her spot near the fireplace, tears flying off her face as she went. Kim fell to her thin blanket, burying her soaked face into her hands.

"Why!" Kim screamed through her tears, "What have I done to deserve this!"

"CDG," Kim heard a voice say, "You still got me." Kim spun around and found herself face to face with... a _fairy_. It wasn't a type of fairy you would imagine though. First, the girl was about Kim's age. She was standing, with rather large silver wings attached to her back. The fairy wasn't wearing the usual "sparkly blue dress either". She was dressed in black satin pants and a dark purple blouse; a combination that complimented her dark skin. To top it off, she was holding a wand in one hand.

Millions of questions raced through Kim's mind. _Who are you, how'd you get in here, are you really a fairy, how long have you been here?_

"What does "CDG" mean?" Kim said, the question asking itself.

"Calm down girl," the fairy replied, "It's my own personal language. My mom calls it "Monique speak"".

"So your name is Monique," Kim stated.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Monique said, "I've known you since the day you were born. I never thought I would have to introduce myself. I'm Monique Jenkins; your fairy godsister."

"Godsister?" Kim questioned, her eyebrows raised.

Monique placed her hands on her hips. "Now do I _really_ look like a godmother to you?"

Kim blushed. "No, I guess not."

"Anyway," Monique continued, brushing a stray hair out of her face, "I'm a fairy, I'm your godsister, and now that we have that covered. I am here because your steps' are jerks."

Kim, who had stopped crying, giggled.

"Seriously Kim," Monique said, "What's wrong?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kim asked.

"No," Monique sighed, "We get buzzed when really serious problems come up."

"My step-mother wouldn't let me come to the party with her and her daughters," Kim felt her eyes tear up again, "You know; the party that was going to decide who Ron Stoppable was to marry. You _do_ know who Ron Stoppable is, right?"

"Of course I do," Monique sound annoyed, "Fairies do live like humans. We are just unseen by anyone else. We can't feel, touch, or see any mortal. Same for mortals. We are only brought together when our mortals need us."

"Oh," Kim uttered. Its not like she had known.

"Sorry for snapping Kim," Monique apologized, "This is my first time helping someone."

"Its okay," Kim said. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the person who could offer her help.

"Please continue Kim," Monique urged, "The quicker you tell me the problem; the quicker I can give you my help."

"Alright," Kim agreed. "My step-mother told me I could only go if I did everything she and her daughters told me to do, without complaining. I agreed, wanting to meet Ron Stoppable. I sort of have a crush on him." Kim blushed and glanced at Monique whose expression did not change. "Today is the day of the party. I waited all day to hear my step-mother tell me that I was allowed to go. She never said a word about it. When their private helicopter showed up to bring them to the party, they were walking out the door without me. I quickly stopped them and asked about me. My step-mother told me that the party had no room for such a disgrace as myself. They left without me; snickering all the while." Kim finished, the tears that she had been holding back, falling.

"Has your dad said anything?" Monique asked thoughtfully, taking a seat by Kim, "Or why couldn't you just stay with your mom?" Monique could see that what she had asked appeared to be a very sore topic.

"My dad is gone on a life-long space mission," Kim answered bitterly, "And my mom? She died four years ago, along with my twin brothers from a disease that had spread across the state."

"Shouldn't you know this already?" Kim muttered.

"Like I said: We get buzzed," Monique sighed again, "When a human is born, a fairy receives a name and picture of that person. We spend our whole lives training on what to do when we are needed. Of course, fairies don't die: they are merely recycled at the age of 100 and are turned back into a baby and given different parents. No one is related. When I was buzzed it said: Kimberly Ann Possible in need of help. Depressed, bitter, angry, emotional. Tortured by step-mother and step-sisters. Look." Monique pulled a small black device out of her pocket with the words that Monique had said flashing on a small screen.

"I'm sorry about your family Kim," Monique said sympathetically, "Maybe I can help cheer you up."

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Relax girl," Monique laughed, getting back to her feet, "I'm here to _help_ you, starting by giving you an actual outfit."

"I really do know what fashion _is_," Kim replied, "My step-mother took all of my clothes and either gave them to her daughters or burned them."

"That explains the WTSML," Monique commented. Kim looked at Monique quizzically.

"Worse than Smarty Mart look," Monique explained, eyeing the rags that Kim wore, "Of course that will all change with a wave of my wand." Monique studied Kim for a moment, as if she was trying to see what would look best on the girl.

"Aha!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I know just what would look best on you." Monique lifted her arm and touched Kim on the head with her wand. Kim immediately began to change. Her rags became a beautiful dark purple dress embroidered with rubies. Her limp hair was now clean and free of tangles; pulled up in a tight bun. She had a diamond necklace with matching earrings. And her bare feet? Her feet were clothed with black sandals, the finest in the world.

Kim rushed to the nearest mirror, looking at herself in awe. "Thank you!" she gushed, "Thank you so much!"

"It's my job girl," Monique said proudly, "Now... are you ready to win Ron?"

"How am I going to get there?" Kim asked, "You can't just "poof" me there, they're asking for American I.D and everything."

"I may not be able to "poof" you into the party," Monique said, "But I can "poof" you near the party _with_ your I.D."

"I don't know where my I.D is," Kim said, "It would take me the whole party just to find it."

Monique laughed again. "You keep forgetting the powers I have Kim. I can just wave my wand and call it here." With that, Monique waved her wand and muttered some strange words. In an instant, an I.D card with Kim's name flew through the air and landed in Kim's hands. Her birth certificate followed behind.

"Anything else," Monique asked, blowing on the tip of her wand like a western style cowboy blowing smoke from his just fired six-shooter. Kim didn't answer. She was too busy looking; speechless at herself and seeing the keys to win Ron's heart.

"Alright then," Monique said after a moment, "Have fun!" Monique raised wand and was about to whisk Kim away to the greatest party ever... but she stopped.

"I almost forgot," Monique mumbled, "Its a good thing I didn't."

"What?" Kim asked quizzically, "What do you have to do?"

"When does the party end?" Monique asked, ignoring Kim's nervous questions.

"One AM," Kim said, "The lucky girl will get a letter in the mail the next morning."

"Leave the White House at 11:55 and hide in the trees," Monique said, "At midnight; your dress will change back into rags. You need to be hidden so I can bring you back."

"What if I am postponed from leaving the White House?" Kim asked.

"Then I will give you until after the clock strikes 12," Monique said firmly, "We can't waste anymore time."

"Is there something else?'' Kim asked anxiously yet politely.

"I don't think so," Monique answered, "Have fun!" In an instant, Kim saw Monique point her wand at Kim and mumble. Kim was suddenly wrapped into a fog of glitter and light, before vanishing from her house.

--

Kim felt her sandals hit the ground a moment later, the fog vanishing. After Kim regained her balance, she surveyed where she was. She was surrounded by thick layers of trees and bushes. It was impossible to see anything but the plants in front of her. It took her a good ten minutes to find her way out of the trees and right in front of... two security guys.

"Who are y-," one of the men started to say... before he looked at her, speechless.

"My name is Kimberly Ann Possible," Kim said confidently, "Don't worry; I'm an eighteen year old American girl, here to be Ronald Stoppable's."

The second guard chuckled. "Isn't everyone," he said, after checking Kim's certificates, "Good luck." Kim smiled and thanked the guard, before entering the party.

--

Kim looked around in amazement as she entered the room. It wasn't just the large amount of dressed up girls, the fancy decorations, the many butlers ushering around food and people, and even the president and Ron that stunned her.

It was the fact that everything and everyone went silent and stared at her the second she set foot into the room.

'Dad," Ron whispered into the president's ear, ''She's... beautiful!''

''Don't tell me that son,'' Ron's dad whispered back, ''I believe that she would be more likely to enjoy hearing that than I would!'' Ron turned away from his grinning father and made his way over to Kim, his ears flaming red.

''Hello,'' he said, reaching her.

''H-hi,'' she breathed, staring into his eyes.

_He is so much cuter up close, _Kim thought.

_She is so much cuter up close, _Ron thought.

Time passed much quicker than Kim wanted it too. Ron, much to Kim's surprise, excitment, and pleasure, never left her side. It was almost as if no one else was in the room. Ron asked her millions of questions, from what was her name to why wouldn't she answer any of his questions. Kim just smiled and danced along, refusing to reveal her identity.

Ron opened his mouth, and Kim sighed, knowing he was about to ask another question. But before either of them could speak, the clock began to strike. Kim froze and slowly turned to stare at the clock.

It was 10 strikes away from midnight.

Kim quickly give him a kiss on the cheek, then broke away from Ron and ran through the crowd, pushing everyone to the side. Ron ran after her, but got stuck in a sea of girls. Kim burst out of the door, with five strikes left to go. She raced down the stairs, one of her sandals slipping off her foot as she went. She practically dove back into the trees, just as the clock struck 12. Ron ran out a second later, and spotted Kim's small shoe. He grabbed it, cradled it, and asked his guards if they had seen a girl flee the party. They nodded, but said that they had no idea where she was. Ron got them to search around the White House, but they couldn't find a trace of the mysterious girl. Ron stormed back into the White House, and announced that he would be on a mission. He would visit every girl unmarried, and over 16 across the country, looking for the girl of his dreams. Whoever's foot fit the shoe would be his.

--

Meanwhile, Kim was back home and back to normal, thanks to Monique. Kim was laying on her mat, thinking over her night, when her stepmother and step-sisters came back.

All three voices hit her at once.

"There was a mystery girl at the party," Bonnie said, "She was very pretty, but not nearly as gorgeous as we are."

"Ronald spent every moment with her," Sheila continued, "He didn't even glance at these beautiful young ladies," she gestured to her daughters.

"She ran off at Midnight," Tara finished, "Her shoe fell off her foot onto the steps. Ron got it and stared at it for the remainder of the party." Kim smiled, feeling pleased.

"But that's not all," Bonnie said, before all three of the steps chorused, "He is going to search all over the country looking for the girl. Whoever's foot fits the shoe; is the girl that he marries." Kim sat up, shocked. What if _he_ found _her?_ Kim knew that there was a very slim chance of it. There were 50 states, there had to be _someone_ who wore the same shoe size as her.

Days began to pass. Bonnie, Tara, and Sheila slowly began to forget about the party, while Kim returned back to her slave life. Ron slowly made his way across the country, searching for his dream girl. A month went by, and Ron was making his way into Middleton. Tara was the one who brought the news to Kim's attention.

"Kimderella!" Tara had whispered into her ear one morning. The other two ladies were asleep. "Kimderella!"

Kim slowly stirred, before sitting up. ''Tara!" she gasped, once seeing how close she was, ''What is it?''

''Its Ronald Stoppable," Tara told her excitedly, "He just entered Middleton no more than 10 minutes ago. At hearing that, Kim was suddenly wide awake.

"Wait," Kim said, puzzled, "Why would you be telling me this?"

"I thought you would like to know," Tara said earnestly. Kim felt a wave of happiness wash through her.

_Tara's not so bad_.

"And," Tara continued, "Bonnie and mom are still asleep; I just had to tell someone and I decided it'd be better to wake you up and have you act cranky than them." Tara got up and walked away, with Kim watching her open-mouthed.

_I stand corrected._

--

The day seemed to be longer than usual. Tara had told her mother and twin the news the second they had opened their eyes. Sheila ordered Kim to clean up every inch of the house, along with the chores she was usually forced to do. Tara kept her sister and mother updated with where Ron Stoppable was. Dinner time rolled along, and Tara; who had been out talking to the neighbor (that's where she got her information), ran into the house screaming.

"HE'S IN THE NEIGHBOR HOOD!" Tara yelled, ''RON STOPPABLE CAN ARRIVE HERE **ANY** MINUTE!'' Sheila and Bonnie quickly dropped their forks, while Kim rushed into the kitchen.

"Kimderwench, go pick up our plates and make _sure_ that the house is spotless!" Sheila ordered once she saw Kim, "Then hide yourself until Ron leaves; he wouldn't want to your filth!'' Kim scowled, before picking up the plates and rushing off to make sure that the house was clean. A moment later, Kim heard a knock, followed by two squeals.

"**IT'S HIM!**" Kim heard Bonnie and Tara. Kim slowly and quietly snuck over to a corner and watched as Ron Stoppable, followed by the president and three guards came into her house.

''Let's do her first," Ron said, gesturing to Bonnie. He didn't even bother to greet any of the three ladies. Bonnie squealed again and sat down on a kitchen chair, with one of the guards following her and handing her the shoe. Bonnie eagerly took it, took off her shoe, and tried to slip Kim's shoe on. Unfortunately for her, Kim's feet were super small, and Bonnie's were vice-versa. She could only get her big toe in. Kim stifled a giggle at the guard's raised eyebrows before he removed the shoe from her foot, and her butt from the chair.

''Now the blond girl,'' Ron said, glancing at Tara. Tara giggled, and happily took her sisters place in the chair. Tara's foot was not nearly as large as her sister's, but it was still too big to fit Kim's small shoe. After Sheila dragged her two sulking daughters away from the president, Ron sighed.

"Let's get going," he told his dad. He nodded, and they began to make their way out of the door...

"WAIT!'' Kim called, emerging from her corner. Bonnie and Tara gasped, Sheila's face stoned, and Ron, his dad, and the guards turned around.

"May I _please_ try the shoe on too?" Kim pleaded. Bonnie, Tara, and Sheila all burst out laughing.

"Y-you?'' Bonnie snorted, "You weren't even there!"

"It's a good thing too!" Tara added, "Being as ugly as you are!"

''My two girls are right!'' Sheila was howling with laughter, "You wouldn't have a chance!"

President Stoppable and the guards also looked uncertain, but Ron grabbed the shoe from the guard's hand. Kim smiled and took a seat in the chair. Since Kim wasn't wearing shoes, she just carefully took the shoe from Ron's hands and slipped it onto her foot.

It was a perfect fit.

The three ladies' laughter quickly turned into howls of shock, anger, and disbelief. Ron gaped at her foot in awe, and looked at her face. He immediately knew it was the same girl that he had fallen in love with.

"It's her!" he announced in triumph, "The girl that I shall marry!" Sheila fainted, Bonnie burst into tears, and Tara froze. Kim got back to her feet and left with Ron, never looking back at her once horrible life. They were married a month later, and lived happily ever after.

**The End**

--

AN: Liked it? Tell me. Disliked it? Tell me. Thanks for reading!

Comments:


End file.
